Beaten
by bojoflo12
Summary: Lily Tailor runs away after doing something terrible. She stumbles across Forks, a small town and makes her way to La Push, were she finds things about her that she never knew and... did she find, the one? Brady/OC
1. Chapter 1

I stepped inside, "Hello?" I called. No one answered. Whew, dad wasn't home yet. I snuck up to my room and locked the door. I unzipped my backpack and took out my binder, doing my homework. For seventeen years, I've been afraid of my dad. He beat me when he got home, always drunk, but when he was sober it was worse. He would apologize for treating me like less then crap and try to fucking make up for it. I couldn't even wear what I wanted because of all the bruises he gave me. I heard the door slam, shit. He's home early. I heard banging on my door and dad screamed, 'Unlock the damn door, Lily! Open up!" I inched open the door and he yanked my arm, dislocating it, for like the third time. I whimpered and he slapped me. My eyes watered, then he pushed me against the wall and slammed my head into it, over and over again. I felt everything go black, but I pushed it away. I felt in my pocket for something and made a split second decision, then whipped out the knife and stabbed him, right in the heart. It felt to easy, like cutting into butter. I gagged at the smell of blood, and pushed his body off of me. My eyes were pouring out tears. When my mom got home, she would probably try to arrest me. She could never see dads faults. I threw together a bag, and I opened the family vault, behind the picture in my parents room and took out the thousands of dollars we had, and ran outside, racing into the woods and running as fast as I could. I tripped and fell, slicing open my knee. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and kept running. I finally got to a sign that said, "Welcome to Forks!" I widened my eyes, that meant that I had run, farther than 80 miles, in about 4 hours. My feet were sore and screaming at me to rest, so I followed a trail to a meadow and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up was in a large white room, with tubes hooked to me and a young man with blond hair smiling down at me. He was handsome, like, freakishly handsome. He reached toward my face and I flinched away. His face scrunched up in concern and he wrote something down in on a clipboard. "Are you all right, my dear?" He asked. I scooted away from him. I didn't trust males. " My name is Doctor Cullen, what's yours?" He tried. I quivered, "Lily." "Okay Lily. Do you want to tell me how you got those bruises, and were you live, so we can call you parents?" I shrank down on the bed, and violently shook my head, "Don't... Don't call my parents. I got the bruises from my dad. He beat me." 's face hardened at my last sentence and he patted my shoulder. I screamed, my face white with pain and he realized that my shoulder was dislocated. "Sh, It's okay. Deep breaths now. I'm going to fix this, so be brave." He said gently. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed. The was a loud snap as it locked back into place. I hadn't made on peep, and he looked at me sadly. "We bandaged up your knee, it had needed a few stitches, and we took care of your head." I reached back, into my smoky brown curls and winced, pulling my hand back and seeing sticky blood on it. My face paled and Dr. Cullen got a bucket under me just in time. What I still had in me all came up into my throat as I looked at the blood. called in a nurse who helped me to the bathroom to wash and I scrubbed my hands, ignoring the stinging in them from the cold. I scrambled back into the bed and sent the nurse away. "Lets check your temperature shall we?" He smiled. I nodded and let him slide the thermometer across my forehead. "Holy shit." He said, before catching himself and saying, "Are you from around here?" I shook my head and peered at the thermometer, catching a glimpse before he jerked it away. My face turned white. I can't be alive, not with a 108.5 temperature! "You know what... You're good to go and I'm going to bet that you have nowhere to stay, so I'm going to call up my friend Jacob, to come pick you up." He nodded to himself and walked away before I could protest. About an hour later, everything smelled and sounded so strong and I was getting a headache. Suddenly the door opened and three super tall men walked in. Their muscles bulged through their shirts and I pasted myself to the wall in fright, my chest heaving with every breath. One of them, the youngest I think, locked eyes with me and something clicked. He walked forward softly, "Hi, I'm Brady." and after that, all I remember is the floor coming up to meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

***Brady's POV***

I reached my hand out, "Hi, I'm Brady." I started forward as I saw her face turn gray and she dropped to the floor. I grabbed her and held her, my insides wriggling like a pile of worms. She was the one. My imprint. My soul mate. I carried her to Jake's car and we drove to La Push. "Hey Brady?" Jake asked. "Yeah?" "Um." He cleared his throat, "I think she might need some room, so do you think you could try not to be super clingy?" I huffed angrily, "Fine." I cradled her in my arms and hugged her to my chest.

She was mine.

* * *

***Lily's POV* **

I felt the ground under me start to shift back and forth, so I snuggled farther into the warm wall behind me. Wait... Warm wall? My eyes flew open and I felt sturdy arms carrying me to a house. I squirmed, but the arms slightly tightened. I opened my mouth to scream, when a face came into view. "Sh. It's okay. You are hurt and we're just taking you somewhere safe, Okay?" I nod and close my eyes. Gosh, he sure was cute. Where did that come from? Well, his eyes were the perfect combination of brown and gray and his face was so perfect, carefully wrinkled in concern for me. I smiled at that, he was concerned. Someone was concerned for me. What was his name... Brady! Brady carried me into the house and set me down on a bed in one of the rooms. They slipped out of the room and went into the living room, talking quietly, thinking I couldn't hear them. I could. My hearing got a lot sharper, listening for when my dad got home... I pricked my ears, what were they saying?

"I can't just leave her Jake!" Brady whisper-yelled. "I know! But it's going to get suspicious, k! So just lay off for a bit." Jake replied. "You know I can't do that, Jake. That would be like you having to leave Nessie." A sharp inhale of breath followed that. "Jake, you know why I can't leave her.

I love her." I fell back against the bed, stunned. Thats not possible, but there was this feeling in my chest, pulling me towards him, like he was the only thing keeping me on earth, nothing else mattered.

Did I maybe... Did I maybe love him, too?

Short chapter... Sorry! I will write again soon! Promise! Maybe...


End file.
